M: Trouble is spelt CHIBI
by The Hentai Goddesses
Summary: (Rating because of Chibi Bakura's potty mouth XD) Uh oh, now Yami has been turned into a chibi! What's going on?
1. Chibi Bakura

Ok, here is my first story as Mekumi, the Hentai Goddess number 2! ^^ (Akumi is Hentai Goddess number 1) PLEASE go easy on me for this one, but I just loved this one Yami/Seto story where..well I shouldn't say cuz it'll give the whole darned story away XD yes I am borrowing the idea from the authoress who wrote this kind of story, so please don't flame me. This also is my first yaoi story, and I decided that it's going to star Ryou and Bakura! ^^ What to do when a yami turns chibi? Well, read on minas!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, MANY of the yugioh characters would be mine and MINE ALONE (also I would own many other characters from other tv shows if I was rich enough to have this one) but sadly, I barely have enough to rent a video game twice a week u.u;; I also don't own this idea (owners of the idea, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ::hides behind Bakura while glomping him at same time:: Bakura: get off me!)  
  
'thinking'  
~flashbacks~  
-point of view..but still in third person probably XD  
  
-Ryou  
  
Ryou sighed as he walked home from school, having left his yami home today due to an explosion he caused in chemistry the day before, hoping he still had a home to go to. 'I should have known better than to let him try and do my science homework..' The chocolate eyed boy sighs again as he walks up the steps of his house.  
  
"I should be surprised that the building is still here..it seems quiet enough though. Maybe he slept the whole day..or went to the game shop to pester Yami. Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid as to endanger his health. As mean as he can be, I still worry about him."  
  
Ryou sighs and opens the door, looking around to find the house just as he had left it. Except right in the hallway was a five year old toddler with a deck of duel monster cards in one hand. A very familiar five year old that was looking extremely annoyed, and hilarious, because he was much too small to fit into his clothes that swarmed him. He stared confusedly at the chocolate eyed miniature before the little one grouched in a slightly high pitched voice.  
  
"What took you so long Ryou? I've had to wait two damn hours for you to get home! Now hurry up and find a way to change me back!"  
  
-Bakura, two hours ago  
  
'What the hell is taking Ryou so long to get home from that torture zone?! I KNOW he didn't have to stay after for anything..' A chibified, and extremely pissed off Bakura paces the hallway between the front door, and the door that lead to the rest of the house. He was too short to reach either of the handles, much to his annoyance, and nobody was home to let him in or out.  
  
"ARGH! That bastard is going to pay when I find him again!"  
  
~three hours ago~  
  
Somebody was knocking at the door, and being a lazy ass, Bakura didn't want to get up off the couch, so he just yelled for the guy to come in. The stranger walked in wearing a big billowing cloak that seemed to blow even though there wasn't any wind inside the house, and asked him if he knew where his "father" was. Bakura snorted and said that he left for another dig in Egypt, although the former Tomb Robber did change his voice to sound like Ryou's so the stranger didn't suspect anything weird if he knew Ryou.  
  
Apparently, the stranger had some card he wanted to give to Ryou's father and Bakura just HAD to ask what it was. The stranger didn't tell him, but offered a challenge to if he could beat him in a duel, he'd tell him what the card was and give him a copy. It was too good to be turned down, so Bakura agreed.  
  
~three hours later~  
  
"That bastard! If I had known he was going to change me into a toddler I would have kicked him out a long time ago! Damn him! Now I'm hungry and Ryou won't be home for another hour! ARGH!" The chibified Tomb Robber growled and kicked the wall, hurting his foot rather than getting his mostly desired hole in the wall. He cursed quite colorfully before sitting down and sighing, giving up on trying to get out.  
  
"Ryou better not take much longer..at this rate, I might starve before he gets home." Bakura sighs a chibi puff sigh, and takes out his deck, boredly going through his cards. 'At least it's something to do while waiting for that slow ass..'  
  
-Bakura now  
  
Bakura looks up as he hears Ryou mumbling something just outside the door. Sounded something like "Wow, the house is still intact. I'm surprised now." and he scowls. 'He really thinks I'd blow the only roof over my head up? He's much stupider than I though if so..' His hikari finally gets around to opening the door, and looks right at the chibi. Bakura could have sworn he saw complete disbelief in the others eyes and frowns.  
  
"What took you so long Ryou? I've had to wait two damn hours for you to get home. Now hurry up and change me back!"  
  
-Same perspective now  
  
Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. His yami was..a chibi?! He looked the boy over, circling him with the most confused look ever. 'How..?'  
  
"Would you stop circling me damnit?! Get me some decent clothing! I'll explain what the hell happened later." The frustrated chibi grumbles, crossing his five year old arms. Ryou blinks, and picks Bakura up, carrying the chibi into the house and upstairs to find something that might hopefully fit him. All the while, Ryou kept thinking..  
  
'What the hell happened here?'  
  
So whatcha think? Yeah, a little slow on the Ryou/Bakura parts but hey, it'll get better! I promise! Now do me a favor and click the button that says "review"..ok? good! ^^ No flames please! I'll update when I get the chance (and that might be sooner than usual). You remember my grades problem right? Well, if my grades are good at the end of next week, I'll get my computer rights back ^^ YAY! Well anyway, Mekumi signing off till next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Bakura explains what happened to Ryou, but now Ryou has to find a way to change Bakura back to normal. Looks like he'll need help from the only other spirit he could actually trust, but will Bakura let Ryou find help from Yugi and Yami? Tune in next time! 


	2. Chibi Yami

Ok here I go again! Mekumi here scribbling another chapter ^^ yay! Lol anyway, onto the disclaimer since I have nothing else to say except that chaos will ensue. (and that if you viewers want, this story can either stay Ryou/Bakura or veer off into Yami/Bakura..please tell me ^^;)  
  
'thoughts' double space - next scene or different place  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing T.T  
  
Ryou had managed to find an old pair of clothing with no holes in it and quickly dressed his chibi dark up in the slightly saggy blue jeans, and a blue striped shirt. Bakura then went downstairs to get something to eat, clearly not really noticing that he probably wouldn't be able to open the fridge and Ryou sighs, sitting on the bed to think.  
  
"This is insane..maybe I should call Yugi and Yami and see if they can help me."  
  
There was a crash, some colorful curses in English, Japanese, and Egyptian, and the sound of metal being torn apart. Ryou sweatdrops and opens the door a little, glancing down the hallway to the kitchen, finding that Bakura couldn't open the fridge so he called out his Man Eating Bug to open the fridge. Apparently, the monster thought that ripping the door off the hinges was what it's master wanted it to do. Ryou slowly closes the door to not attract its attention, sighing again with more sweatdrops, and reaches for the cordless phone to his right.  
  
"Yeah..I definitely should call them for help."  
  
At the Game shop, the phone starts ringing. Yugi puts down a wooden spoon from where he was making dinner, reaching for the phone, and nearly spilling the boiling water and noodles all over.  
  
"Jeez! I swear I'm going to burn my hand off one of these days..hello?"  
  
"Hi Yugi, it's Ryou.."  
  
"Oh hi Ryou!" Yugi reaches for some cut vegetables and dumps them into the hot water and balances the phone between his shoulder and ear.  
  
"Yugi, I have a small problem.."  
  
"Alright, let me get away from the boiling water and tell me about it, I'll try to help. And whenever Yami finishes talking with a business man at the desk of the shop, he'll try to help too."  
  
Yugi turns the heat down on the soup so it doesn't burn and puts the wooden spoon on the side, sitting down at the table near the stove and drying his hands on a dishtowel.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready Ryou."  
  
"Well..uhh..it's kind of weird to say but.."  
  
"If it helps, say it fast. I have to listen to Tea talk really fast and actually hear everything otherwise she gets mad."  
  
"BakuragotturnedintoafiveyearoldchibibysomestrangerguyandIdon'tknowwhattodo. " Yugi blinks, hearing it but not quite believing it.  
  
"What? Bakura got turned into a chibi?"  
  
There was a loud crash, and the sound of Yami yelling. Well, it sounded like Yami..with a high pitched voice. Yugi runs to the source of the yell and finds nobody in the room except a few cards strewn about the room and a five year old, clad in leather that didn't quite fit anymore, sneezing and cursing colorfully.  
  
"Wha..what happened in here? Yami?"  
  
"What is it Yugi? All I heard was a crash."  
  
"Uhhh...I think you're not the only one with a chibi problem Ryou.."  
  
The chibified pharaoh looks up at Yugi with an annoyed look on his face before looking back down at his clothing.  
  
"..NOTHING FITS ANYMORE! ARGH I'LL GET THAT ASSHOLE OF A BUSINESS MAN!" Yugi sighs and rubs his head.  
  
"Ryou, I'll call you back after I find something for Yami to wear..just come over here and bring Bakura. We'll figure something out..hopefully."  
  
"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I make an order for a new fridge.."  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and headed downstairs, grabbing his shoes and coat, digging around in the closet for an old pair of shoes that might possibly fit Bakura and glances around.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
The chibi came running out of the kitchen with chocolate smeared all over his face, having just finished a batch of cupcakes he had found in the fridge. Bakura didn't look happy though, in fact, he was running for dear life it looked like. He grabbed the shoes in Ryou's hands, pulled them on, then ran out the door half dragging Ryou behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?"  
  
"The Man Eater Bug won't go back in its card." Ryou turned white as a sheet and picked the chibi up, sprinting, a translucent brown bug coming out of the house behind him and giving chase.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yes this has been a semi-short chapter, sorry people! I'm going insane because I was too lazy to type this up during spring vacation (last week) and now I'm rushing it slightly. PLEASE stick around and R/R! This WILL get better! Trust me! Anyway, what is going to happen now that Yami has been turned into a chibi as well? Will Ryou and Bakura escape the Man Eating Bug? Will Yugi not burn dinner? Tune in next time ^^ Mekumi signing off! 


End file.
